The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system comprising an antiskid control apparatus, a master cylinder and at least one wheel cylinder, with the wheel cylinder being adapted to be connected to the master cylinder or a fluid outlet via antiskid control valves.
Brake systems of this type are known, for example, from the magazines "Automobil-Technik" of Oct. 30, 1978, pages 28 to 30, and "Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift" 81 (1979) 5, pages 201 to 208. In these magazines, brake systems are described in which a recirculating pump feeds the fluid returned to the master cylinder pressure chamber under high pressure. As a result of this arrangement, once the wheel cylinder is disconnected from the master cylinder, the fluid volume returned causes a volume increase in the master cylinder pressure chamber. This volume increase in the pressure chamber resets the master cylinder piston, the brake pedal moves in opposition to its actuating direction. Such pulsating brake pedal movements by no means appeal to the vehicle operator, they impair the pedal feeling considerably and affect the application of a dosed brake pressure adversely.